


Enthralled

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Spit As Lube, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "Look neither of us will get what we want if we rip him in half," Adrian sighed. "What if we share instead.""Are you proposing-""I'm proposing that we have our fun with him, and then I drain him - You can't argue that he shouldn't die, he would kill either of us in a heartbeat.""Seems agreeable," Raoul finally said.





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> There is an extra warning that I couldn't figure out how to tag. Two of the characters discuss killing a main character. However, no one dies.
> 
> This was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!

Raoul growled when he saw the figure leaning against the wall at the entrance of the alley. Here he was just trying to have a night out and this fucker had to show up, encroaching on his territory.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked Adrian, stalking up to him. 

"Hunting," Adrian replied, grinning to show off his fangs.

"Not in my territory," Raul growled, stepping closer to Adrian. He was in the vampire's personal space now, easily able to snap at him. He might not be all wolfed out, but he could still best the vampire, he knew it. 

"You don't have the balls to take me on," Adrian replied, patting the werewolf on the cheek. He put his cigarette out against the wall. "As much fun as this has been, I am a bit parched, so unless you're planning on putting out as it were, I think I'd best be off to find a tender little morsel." 

Raoul was about to reply when the back door to the bar swung open and out staggered one of the patrons. The two supernatural beings froze, watching the man unhitch his belt and start feverishly working on his zipper. 

"I don't remember ordering that," Adrian said, sidestepping away from Raoul. "But why waste the opportunity?"

"You'd get soused off him," Raoul replied. He watched as the man finally got his pants open and began peeing in the alley. 

"Well now, that's classy," Adrian scoffed. 

"This is our territory," Raoul groused. "It took me a month to scent claim this block." 

The man finally looked up and over at the two of them. Adrian grinned at him, flashing his elongated canines. 

"Shit!" the man gasped. He stumbled, reaching for something behind his back. There was a flash of steely silver as the man pulled a gun. 

Before the man could get a shot off, Raoul was behind him. Raul grabbed his hands. 

"Drop the gun," he ordered, holding the man's hands behind his back. The man was no match for Raoul's strength, but still, he struggled.

"None of that," Adrian said tersely, stepping in front of the man. "Look into my eyes," he ordered. He crowded in, pushing into the man's personal space. One pale hand grasped the man's chin, keeping him from looking away. 

"Much better," Adrian said as the man relaxed in Raoul's arms.

"He's a hunter," Raoul commented as the gun the man had been holding clattered to the floor. "Shame you enthralled him, I would have liked to see him stake your ass." 

"No, I think things will be going quite the opposite for him." Adrian nuzzled in close to the human. "First some fun, then dinner. You can go, mongrel." 

"Now wait a minute," Raoul said. "You're not taking him anywhere. I would have subdued him myself if you hadn't meddled. He belongs to me."

"He would have shot you had I not stepped in," Adrian replied. "Besides, he's now my thrall. Therefore he belongs to me." 

"You're in my territory," Raoul growled.

"Get fucked," Adrian replied, pulling the man closer to himself. The man groaned as Raoul pulled him back. 

"Look, neither of us will get what we want if we rip him in half," Adrian sighed. "What if we share instead?" 

"Are you proposing-"

"I'm proposing that we have our fun with him and then I drain him - You can't argue that he shouldn't die, he would kill either of us in a heartbeat." 

"Seems agreeable," Raoul finally said. 

"What's your name?" Adrian asked the man, his finger stroking the man's chin.

"Caleb," the man replied, biting his lip as Raoul sniffed around his neck. 

"That's a lovely name," Adrian replied softly. It always helped to be peaceful when interacting with a thrall at first. It helped to lull them more into the trance-like state. "You want us to fuck you, don't you, Caleb?" he continued. "You want nothing more than for us to use you, Caleb."

"I want you to fuck me," Caleb replied, breathlessly. He leaned back against Raoul. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to have sex with the two beings around him. There was a small part of his brain that was screaming that he should grab for his gun and shoot both of them, but it was so hard for him to hear it as the werewolf behind him began to bite at his throat.  He rolled his head to the side giving him more room to work. 

Adrian cupped Caleb's cheek, holding his head still as he kissed him. Caleb responded eagerly. His mouth opening with the slightest of prodding. Adrian easily coaxed Caleb's tongue into his mouth before pushing it against one of his sharp canines.  He couldn't help but smirk as Caleb gasped. The human was under deep. He could taste some of Caleb's blood in his mouth now. Just a little appetizer of what was to come. 

Caleb's hips were already stuttering slightly, unsure if he wanted to grind his ass against Raoul's cock or his cock against Adrian. Both seemed to be such appealing offers. Then Raoul got a hand down the back of his pants, his sharp nails dragging against the skin of his ass before one finger pushed in dry.

"Ah," Caleb gasped. He pushed back, wanting more of the penetrating burn. 

There was a giggle from the mouth of the alley as a bachelorette party walked to the bar.  Adrian pulled back, glancing towards the busy street.

"We should move somewhere more private," Adrian suggested. "We wouldn't want to be interrupted.”

"There's a motel a few blocks away," Raoul suggested. He pushed a second finger against Caleb's rim, not quite pushing in, but enough to hint at what was to come. It was enough to pull a desperate gasp from Caleb as the human pushed against him again.

"Caleb, pull your pants back up and buckle them,' Adrian ordered. Caleb hurried to obey. Adrian pushed his hand against Caleb's crotch once he was fully clothed again. "We are going to walk several blocks. Once we're there we will give you the fucking you need. But it will be hard to make it with how aroused you are." 

Caleb groaned, His dick was already half hard and the vampire's words were just making it worse. He stumbled, slumping heavily against Adrian. 

"I might I need help getting there," he mumbled, breathing deeply. It was taking all his willpower not to hump Adrian's leg. 

"Lead on," Adrian told Raoul, smiling. 

\-----

A few minutes later they were standing in front of a motel on the outskirts of town. Caleb was leaning heavily against Adrian. He was biting his lip as he squirmed against the vampire. 

"I'll go get us a room," Raoul said. 

"No, I won’t have you disinviting me to get him all to yourself,” Adrian replied. He pushed Caleb towards Raoul. The man gleefully wrapped himself around the werewolf, nuzzling his face against his neck. One of his legs wrapped around Raoul’s hips as he humped against him. Raoul was almost knocked over by the force of the human. “You keep him, I’ll get the room.” 

\-----

Caleb was wrapped around Raoul. He had the werewolf pushed up against the pole of the motel’s sign, but he wasn’t holding the silver blade still tucked into his sock against Raoul’s throat. No, he was squirming against the man. He wanted him. Deep, achingly, in his bones. He knew he needed to be fucked.

He whimpered as Raoul cupped his ass, pulling him closer. The werewolf squeezed his cheek hard, fingers digging into his crack through his jeans. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t ever walk straight again,” Raoul muttered, nuzzling closer to the human. 

“Please,” Caleb whined. He was so hard in his jeans it hurt. “I’ll do anything.”  

“Get down on your knees then,” Raoul ordered. 

Caleb’s body didn’t hesitate. The rational part of his brain screamed that it was a bad idea. They were standing under a brightly lit sign for fuck’s sake. Anyone driving by could see them. But still, he fell to his knees and began to nuzzle Raoul’s cock through his jeans.

“Fuck,” Raoul swore. “That’s right. Lick it.” 

Caleb mouthed at Raoul’s engorged dick through his pants. He could already feel how thick it was. How perfect. He couldn’t wait to get it inside of him. Raoul’s fingers threaded through his hair, pushing him harder against his crouch. 

“Now isn’t that a pretty picture,” Adrian drawled, walking over to them. “I’m sure the police will enjoy it if you get caught like this.” 

“Did you get a room?” Raoul asked. “Keep going,” he ordered Caleb, pushing him back to the task at hand. 

“Of course,” Adrian drawled. “Follow me.” 

\----

Caleb was pushed on the bed before Adrian had even finished closing the door. He tried to push up to his hands and knees, but Raoul was on him. 

“Fucking finally,” Raoul growled, working on opening Caleb’s jeans. Adrian came around in front of Caleb, pulling him up to kneeling so he could get at his shirt. 

There was a ripping sound as Raoul gave up on the button and tore his jeans with his sharp nails.

“Careful with that,” Adrian chastised. He pulled Caleb’s shirt up over his head, wrapping it around his wrists, trapping them behind his back. 

“Why? He won’t need them later,” Raoul replied.

Caleb thought that was ridiculous. Of course, he would need them later, when he left the hotel room, but he didn’t care to say that as Adrian was now kissing him - biting at his lips until they bled. 

Raoul finished pulling his jeans down. He stopped to get his boots and socks off, pausing only long enough to kick Caleb’s silver boot knife under the bed before yanking his jeans and underwear off. 

Caleb gasped as Raoul grabbed his asscheeks, kneading them with strong hands. He pulled them apart, bending down to blow hot air against his hole. Caleb squirmed, pushing his ass back. It just felt like the right thing to do.

“Look at him, he’s so desperate for it,” Raoul commented. “Did you bring any lube?” 

“No, you’ll just have to use spit,” Adrian replied. He nipped at Caleb’s neck, biting hard enough to bruise but not to break the skin.

“There’s some in my pants pocket,” Caleb said.

“Why would we want to waste that on a fuck toy,” Adrian drawled. “Spit is fine.” 

“But-” Raoul had felt so big. He needed to use lube if he wanted to walk away from this encounter. 

Adrian grabbed Caleb’s face, looking him in the eyes.

“Spit is fine,” he repeated, punctuating each word. 

“Of course,” Caleb agreed. His voice sounding slightly distant even to himself. Of course spit was fine. It would be better, in fact. Anything was better than using lube.

Raoul pulled Caleb up to his knees. His hand slid up Caleb's side before he stuck three fingers in Caleb's mouth.

"Get them wet," Raoul huffed in his ears. 

Caleb closed his lips around the fingers. He ran his tongue over them, sucking on them gently. 

He groaned as Adrian bit his way down his torso. There was some small part of his brain that screamed that letting a vampire bite his chest was a bad idea, even if the vampire in question wasn't breaking the skin. But Caleb didn't care. Especially when Adrian was nibbling on his hip like that, working his way closer and closer to Caleb's cock. Adrian pulled away, his tongue ghosting over Caleb's cock before he was off the bed completely. 

Caleb watched, panting around the three fingers in his mouth, as Adrian quickly stripped out of his clothes. He laid them on the other bed, careful to not wrinkle them. He then returned to the bed, sitting back against the headboard and leaned back, hands behind his head.

He whined as Raoul pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

"Over here," Adrian ordered, crooking one finger and motioned Caleb to him. Raoul's hand ran down Caleb's spine, pushing his chest down, guiding him down. 

"Open wide," Adrian said, hand threading through Caleb's hair. He guided his head down to his erect cock.

Behind him, Raoul tapped Caleb's knees, pushing them wider apart. Caleb felt unstable, his back arched, thrusting his ass up.

"Please," he gasped as Raoul ran his spit-slicked fingers through his crack, swirling around his hole. 

"You heard him," Adrian chuckled. He tugged Caleb's head down. "He wants it."

Caleb licked Adrian cock. He would do anything to fill the aching emptiness he felt. He wanted nothing more than to have a cock buried deep inside of him, but he would have to settle for fingers for now, if only Raoul would get on with it. He wrapped his lips around the head of Adrian's cock, tonguing the slit.

Adrian pushed down on his head when Raoul pushed his pointer finger into him. Caleb choked, his mouth suddenly full of more cock than he was expecting, but Adrian held him there. He shuddered, throat convulsing around the intrusion. He shifted, trying to pull back, impaling himself further onto Raoul's fingers. 

"Fuck, he's tight," Raoul breathed.

"Got a pretty good mouth, too," Adrian agreed. He finally loosened his grip, letting Caleb come back up for air. 

Caleb moaned, back arching as Raoul pushed a second finger into him. He wanted to ask for more, but Adrian held his head steady, his hips thrusting up, pushing his cock against the back of his throat. Caleb could feel his throat convulsing around the cock. 

"Swear he doesn't have a gag reflex," Adrian continued. He pushed against Caleb's head until Caleb's nose was pressed against his hips. 

Caleb groaned as Raoul pushed a third finger into him. The stretch hurt but it still felt amazing. It was like there was something in his brain that would let the other two do whatever they wanted to him without complaint. His lungs were screaming for air, black stars danced in his vision, but he didn't struggle. He wanted to keep Adrian's cock inside him at any cost. 

"Don't forget to let him breathe," Raoul commented as Caleb started to go slack. "He's almost ready."

Caleb gasped for breath as Adrian pulled him off his cock. He whined, trying to go back down immediately. He felt bereft without that cock in him. He had never been so desperate before. 

"Come here," Adrian ordered him in that voice. There was something about that voice that made Caleb want to do whatever it was that would make Adrian happy.

He pushed up, crawling up the bed. He whimpered as Raoul's fingers slipped out of his ass. He felt so empty. He didn't want that. He crawled into Adrian's lap. Adrian held his cock in his hand, lining it up with Caleb's body. Finally, he sunk down onto it. 

"That's not fair," Raoul complained. "I prepped him, I should get first go."

"Ah," Caleb gasped, shuddering as his body adjusted to the cock in him. He wasn't prepped enough, the spit wasn’t slick enough. It hurt, but it felt good, better than any dick he had had before. Fireworks were going off in his brain. He was absolutely euphoric to have finally fulfilled his life's purpose. 

"I couldn't let you wreck his hole first," Adrian told Raoul as he bottomed out. 

Caleb shuddered as Adrian pulled back before thrusting back in. He tried to relax as the vampire set a punishing rhythm. He gasped, his head dropping to rest against the headboard. His whole body shuddering with each powerful thrust. 

"He's my thrall," Adrian replied, turning his attention to Caleb. "Don't you want me to fuck you first, Caleb?" he asked, each syllable punctuated with a thrust of his hips.

"Y-yes," Caleb gasped out. He wanted nothing more than for Adrian to keep fucking him. If he could fuck him forever, Caleb would be perfectly happy with that. He worked his hips, meeting every one of Adrian's thrusts with his own. It hurt, his hole clenching around the intrusion, but he couldn't stop. He could feel a tightness in his belly. 

Behind him he could hear Raoul shucking his clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. But Adrian grabbed his attention again as his cock rubbed against his prostate.

"I'm going to come," he panted, one of his hands gripping Adrian's shoulder. 

"That's fine if you must," Adrian said. "But I'm going to continue fucking you, and then Raoul will, and we will use you until we are done, no matter how sensitive or tired you are. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes," Caleb whined, he could feel his balls drawing tight. He wanted nothing more than to serve Adrian and Raoul. Adrian's cock rubbed against his prostate. He moaned as his orgasm tore through him. His toes curled and his back arched. He could feel himself clenching down on the cock still steadily thrusting into his body. 

It was too much, he realized, coming down from his orgasm. His toes curled on each thrust. He was so sensitive that it hurt. 

"Keep working," Adrian ordered, punctuating each word. He slapped Caleb's ass, the sound echoing around the hotel room. "You know you're not done yet." 

Caleb whimpered as his hips began to work again.  Soon enough, he could feel pleasure building again.

Adrian's grip on his hips tightened. He slammed him down, forcing him to meet his unsteady thrust. Finally, he stilled, his own orgasm washing over him.

Caleb didn't get a moment of reprieve. As soon as Adrian's hands went slack on his hips, he was being dragged backwards onto his hands and knees. He could feel the bed dip behind him as Raoul climbed up. 

"Ah!" he gasped as Raoul pushed in. Raoul was thicker and longer than Adrian. Caleb's toes curled as Raoul started to hammer away at his hole. He clawed at the duvet, trying to find purchase so he didn't keep sliding forward. Raoul shifted, bringing his own leg up for better leverage. 

Raoul wrapped an arm around his waist. His hips barely stilled as he climbed off the bed, bringing Caleb with him. It took a bit of grappling, but finally Raoul got his hands under Caleb’s legs, holding his thighs apart while he fucked into him. 

Caleb shuddered at the new position. He felt so helpless being held off the ground. He was just a hole to be used by the werewolf. 

Suddenly, he realized that the cock in his ass was feeling thicker.

"Ah- what's that?" he asked between gasps. He could feel the bulge stretching him, slipping in and out of his hole. Raoul grunted, pushing forward one last time. 

"Are you knotting him?" Adrian asked. 

"Yeah," Raoul grunted in reply. 

"Ah!" Caleb gasped as Raoul pushed in one last time. The knot was pressing hard against Caleb's prostate. He could feel a little come dribble out of his cock as he writhed on the knot. The cock inside him twitched and he could feel the warm come spilling out of it. 

Raoul held him there, legs splayed and panting as Adrian got up from the bed.

“Do you have a good hold on him?” Adrian asked Raoul. He moved into their space, between Caleb’s thighs. “I think it’s time to end this.” 

“Of course,” Raoul said, readjusting his grip on Caleb’s thighs.  Adrian moved in until he was almost pressed chest to chest with Caleb. 

Caleb could feel his heart hammering in his chest as the vampire looked him straight in the eyes.

“Wake up,” Adrian ordered, snapping his fingers. 

Caleb felt like he’d woken up in the middle of a dream. He felt disoriented as he took in his surroundings. He was in a hotel room, there was a man in front of him. The man grinned, showing off his fangs. 

Caleb tried to move, but he was being held.

“Ah!” he gasped as he tried to struggle away. He was held by a werewolf. He was knotted to the werewolf. He felt panic well in his chest. Why was he here, with a werewolf's cock in his ass? Why was there a naked vampire with him? 

“Are you confused?” the vampire asked, leaning in and nuzzling against Caleb’s neck. “Have you forgotten our wonderful night together? Hmm?” 

“Screw you,” Caleb gasped. If only he could get away he could find his weapons. He could kill these two motherfuckers. Like he was supposed to. It had been his night off. He had gone to a bar. And then in the back alley- 

His memory was filling in: the vampire enthralling him, making him their willing fucktoy. He couldn’t believe he had let himself be taken like that. He couldn’t believe that he was still hard at the memory. 

“Ah!” he gasped as fangs sunk into his neck. He tried to pull away, but the werewolf was holding him tight still. Even if he could get out of the werewolf’s arms, he still was tied by his knot. 

He could feel the vampire sucking on the wound, pulling blood out of it. He shuddered slightly at the feeling. A little blood trickling down his neck, running down his heaving chest. 

He bit back a moan as the vampire wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking him quickly. The werewolf shifted him in his arms, pressing his knot hard against his prostate. 

Caleb saw stars when they wrang his last orgasm out of his tired body. 

\---

“Hey, don’t drain him completely,” Raoul said after Caleb passed out. 

“Why not?” Adrian asked. He put a hand over Caleb’s neck, stemming the flow.

“I think it’s time we made a little treaty.”

“Do we have to do this while I’m eating?” Adrian asked. 

“Yes, because I propose we keep him,” Raoul replied. His knot had finally gone down enough that he was able to pull out of Caleb. “Think about it. He’ll make more blood you can feed off of, and he seemed to be enjoying it. I think we can make a proper little cock slut out of him. My pack owns several properties. We could set him up somewhere.” 

“And what about when he tries to stab you with a silver fork or behead me?” Adrian asked.

“Then we dispose of him then. But for now, we have a little toy,” Raoul said. “We can work out the details later. I’m just saying don’t kill him yet.” 

“Fine,” Adrian groused, stalking over to his clothes. “I was full anyway.”


End file.
